Escape, or is it?
by Shadow Mimzy
Summary: Alex tries to escape her troublesome life,but will she just run into more trouble? R&R to find out. Rated T for later chapters. It's real good, trust me, better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Alex, you're seemingly normal, super smart phan girl, get upset at her life and attempts to go back in time to find Erik. She brings along her "modified" pet and a special machine with her when she goes. One little mistake took her way off course of her original time she wanted to go...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

----------------------------------

Alex ran into the house, very upset. Her parents weren't home yet. She tossed her backpack at the couch, but missed. She didin't care right now, for all she knew, her life was starting to spiral downwards. _One little joke..._ Alex thought _Just one little joke, and act like I said the devil was going to kill God..._ she wiped tears from her eyes as she remembered the scene. She was goofing off, like normal at lunch when she had a soda to drink, when she made a joke about her best friend. Alex didn't know she'd be THAT offended. Then after that, some stupid popular girl overheard her talking to her friend about the guy she liked and that popular girl blabed it to the whole school, every grade, not just 7th, but 6th and 8th.

In attempt to forget this, she got a ladder and took it to the kitchen and placed it infront of a high, locked pantry. Alex climbed the ladder like a monkey going for a bundle of bannanas. Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out a hairpin. Carefully, she stuck the hairpin into the keyhold and wiggled it around till she heard a click. Alex threw open the pantry door and gazed at the treasure cave of candies. Her parents tried to keep Alex away from sweets, because if she at a lot, she'd go berzerk. Despite her parent's best, she always managed to get into the pantry. Alex reached into the pantry and pulled out some rock candies and re-locked the pantry door and climbed back down.

She went to her room, eating the candy. After thinking for a while, she decided to use her new invention, even though she never tested it. _I don't care if it dumps me into the time of the Revolutionary War, I just wanna get away from here..._ Alex threw the candy wrapper into the trash can and got her pen and notepad and wrote a note to her parents. She placed the note in the kitchen and walked to her lab. Alex opened the door and walked into what seemed like what people imagine Area 51 to look like. She saw a shadow and a giant spider jumped onto her. "Vo!" Alex laughed and got up. The green and black striped spider jumped back and sat like a begging dog. Vo was her first attempt to alter an animal, and she named the spider Vo becasue there was a character named Vo Spader in the Pendragon books. She usually calls him Vo, but if he gets into trouble, she uses his full name.

"You crazy spider, you scared me." Alex said and petted Vo on the head. Alex walked over to a display case and opened it. She picked up some bracelets and put them on her arms. This was a device she made that creates holograms, either she can change her appearance, make things appear, or change other peoples appearances. Alex walked up to a machince and picked up a watch and put it into her pocket. Vo came up to her and gave her these adorable, cute, begging eyes that nobody can ever resist. "I don't know if I can take you..." Alex said "I'm going to try and find Erik..." Vo just sat there and gave her these eyes. "Oh, alright, I may need you to protect me from robbers or muggers or something." Vo smiled and hopped into the machine. Alex strode over to a panel and typed in a date, glanced at it again, and walked into the machine herself. Instantly, a bluish light engulfed them and she felt like she was being jerked around. She opened her eyes and found herself stitting in an alley, on a rainy night. Alex looked around for Vo and saw him, but he was the size of a puppy now and walked up to Alex, begging to be held. She picked him up, and looked at her reflection in a puddle. _Oh my God..._ Alex looked like she was seven years old again, and she was wearing a scarlet red dress. She had the watch still in a pocket in her dress, and she still had on the bracelets, looking brand new. Vo climbed up Alex's arm and onto her shoulder, then ran into her hair, as if he got scared. "Vo, what's wrong?" Alex whispered. Alex walked out of the alley and ran into a tall, chubby-looking man.

"Hello, are you lost? Where are you're parents? Surely, they wouldn't let you wonder around at night?" the man said.

"I have no parents..." Alex said softly, as if she were scared. _Dang, my voice sounds...Funny_

"Oh, an orphan. Were you looking for the orphanage?"

"Er,..."

"Or would you be interested in joining my fair?" the man said with a smile and brought out a piece of paper. "There are gypsies that could teach you, but I must ask if you have any unusual talents?"

"Yes..." Alex said, thinking of her hologram divices. She held out her hands and thought of a rose. Slowly a rose began to appear.

"What kind of magic is this?!!!!!" asked the man, jumping back, and then asked "Can you turn that into money?"

Alex nodded and the rose turned into francs. "How about a diamond?" the man asked. Alex thought of the most beautiful diamond she saw, that was reasonable looking, nothing like the Hope Diamond. The man's eyes grew wide and reached out to touch it. "God, it must be real!" the man exclaimed. Alex's divice made holograms **feel** real. "That's some talent," The man said, watching the diamond disappear "You'd definatly bring in the people! Come, come! You'd love it at the fair more than an orphanage!" With a nod, Alex followed. Vo reached out his head and made some noise in her ear. "Don't worry, Vo. Erik's defantly going to be there, I could reconize the flyer. He will be there." Vo shook his head and went back to hiding in Alex's hair.

-----------------------------

Hope you liked it!! Forgive spelling/grammar mistakes and Read and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews people!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

--------------------------------------

Alex followed the man to a huge tent. It was a dull red with dull yellow stripes. It looked even duller because it was nighttime and raining. The man lead Alex to a room in the tent, with a pretty good sized table, with people eating there. _Whoa_ Alex thought as the man walked to the head of the table. Alex stared at the people, and twitched. _Eww, urgh, I hope there's a trash can near..._ "Hello, my friends!" the man addressed the people at the table. "Now, you know we've been needing a new attraction. Well, tonight's the night! I found this young girl, in an alley, with an amazing talent. If you are curious about what it is, you shall see tomorrow, when she'll first perform, as a grand finally!" _...Wow...Not_ Thought Alex. She wasn't at all thrilled. "Now, we need a name for this young girl, but first I should introduce her to you." the man beckoned Alex over. "That man over there is Dragon." the man pointed to a skinny, arabian-looking guy with tatoos on him. "That gypsie over there is the head gypsie, Madame Grizza. Over there is Snake, and that man over there is Stone" Alex knew, just by the looks that Snake was a contoursonist and that Stone was very heavy. Probably around 600 lbs Alex thought. Madame Grizza looked very wild, like a grizzly bear. Alex's eyes and mind wondered off and the last thing she remembered hearing from the man was his name, Bob. It's a classic name, no? Alex's eyes wondered to a lonely figure, sitting away from the group of people. Alex soon realized that she was daydreaming and snapped back to reality.

"Now, just grab a plate and eat anywhere you want." Bob said to Alex

"Anywhere?" Alex asked, with an idea in her head. "Anywhere you want." Bob said with a smile. Alex grabbed a plate and filled it with chicken, fish, and a bannana and walked over to the lonely figure. Bob just stared at Alex. She sat down next to the lonely figure, hoping that he would notice. The boy didn't even flinch or twitch. _Hhhmmmmm... _Alex thought. Vo climbed out of Alex's hair and down her shoulder and sat downn next to the boy. That got his attention because he turned his head and just stared at the spider rubbing against him, like a cat. "Vo..." Alex said. Vo turned his head and walked over to her. "Forgive Vo, he gets curious when he's around new people I feel comfortable around. My name's Alex, what's yours?" The boy looked down. "My name's Erik, but these people call me the Devil's Child." Alex barely heard him, because he had a bag over his head. "That's not a nice name to be called." Alex said. She looked at Erik, and guessed that he was nine years old. Erik looked up and asked "What are they going to call you?" Alex thought and tried her best to remember, then she remembered what Bob said. "Bob said I could think of a name to be called, but I don't know what I should be called..."

"What's you're talent that made Bob think of you as a good attraction?" Erik asked. Alex showed him the rose hologram trick. "It's not a real rose, just an illusion." Alex whispered to Erik. "Mirror." Erik said. "Hunh?" Alex asked. "Mirror. That's a good name for you to be called, because when I think of an illusion, I think of mirrors." _Mirror..._ Alex thought this was a perfect nickname. "I like that, but could you please call me Alex when we're alone, because I'll be calling you Erik all the time." Erik thought. "Ok, but is Bob going to let you have Vo around?" Alex didn't think of that. "Don't worry, I'll convince him." Erik and Alex kept talking for an hour, then Bob called Alex over.

"So, did you think of a name?" he asked. "Yes I did. Mirror I think is a fine name." Alex replied. "Yes, yes. Mirror. Mirror the Magician! It's a perfect, mysterious name!" Bob said. "From now on, you'll be called Mirror by us! Now where do you want your attraction area to be?" Alex smiled and said "Next to another somewhat popular attraction," Alex whispered the next part in Bob's ear "Next to Erik, who you call The Devil's Child." Bob's face lost a little color. "Er, ok." Bob said, stunned. "Whatever you want, I guess..."

-------------------------

Sorry it's short, I gotta get off, next chapter will be tomorrow I promise, or I'll post two or more chapters Friday!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry for not up-dating soon, I got grounded, then I went to my grandma's house(she doesn't have a computer) so I'll try and catch up!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, there, I said it.

-------------------------------------------

Everyone kept giving looks at Alex. (now known as Mirror by them) Bob led her to a part of the tent, that was real dark. _I wish there was electricity..._ Bob lit a candle and the room got a bit brighter, but not a lot because it was a big room. Alex saw a cage with a small monkey laying on the ground. Snake and Madame Grizza came in with a big rug and placed it down. Two muscular-looking men came, dragging what looked like a wagon of some sort. "This is where you will sleep." Madame Grizza explained, pointing to the wagon. "It is completley empty. Decorate with anything you have. Take these." Madame Grizza handed Alex a soft, feathery pillow, and two, warm-looking blankets. "Lay on one and cover ourself with the other. Get a good rest, because tomorrow, you will be performing infront of hundreds!" Madame Grizza smiled and walked off with Snake, and the other two men followed them. "Best follow Madame Grizza's order, so go get some sleep." Bob said as he opened the door to the wagon. Alex walked in, and dread fell over her. She **_hated_** the dark. It scared her to death _I wish I had my stuffed rabbit with me..._ Alex thought. "Umm, could you please light a candle... So I can sleep better?" Bob looked at her. "I'm kinda afraid of the...Dark..." Bob nodded and brought back two laterns and lit them. "Don't be ashamed, lots of little girls are afraid of the dark." Bob said. "Good night." Bob walked off and closed the door. Alex layed down the deep red blanket and pillow and lied down. Sleep soon came over her...

----------------------------------------------------

Alex was awoken by someone. She opened her eyes and saw a young girl, smiling at her. "Get up! Time for breakfast!" A red haired girl with dark eyes stood there, looking at Alex. By the girls looks, she looked about 7 years old. Alex got up and streched. "My name's Cat, because I'm fo flexible, and able to survive a lot of things! You're Mirror, right?" "Uhh, Yeah." Alex said. She looked around for Vo and saw him sleeping in a corner. Alex stood up and Cat grabbed her arm and said "Come on!!! We're gonna be late!!!!!!!!!" _Dang, is she on a permenent sugar rush or something?_ Alex followed her to a room with a table filled with food. Apples, bread, and milk. Cat and Alex got a plate and some milk and sat down. She looked for Erik but didn't see him. "We're late" Cat said. "Most of everybody's done and setting up their show area. We better eat quick." That was no problem for Alex, for she was starved. In just three minutes she finished all of her food, and two minutes later Cat was done too. "See you at lunch!" Cat shouted at Alex. "Uhh, see you later!" she shouted back. When Alex returned to her wagon, to put out the candles Vo was sitting there, just staring at her. Alex smiled and held out her hands. Vo jumped into her hands and climbed into her hair. Bob came into the wagon. "Are you ready to start the day?" He asked. Alex nodded. "Then come on out, people are begging for us to open!" He led her out and told her to sit down in the middle of the rug that was placed outside her wagon last night. Alex turned her head and looked at the cage not too far away. She saw Erik sitting in the cage, looking lonely and sad. Alex remembered how, in the movie, Erik was beaten, a lot. This thought made Alex real mad. _That guy who kept hitting Erik...He just better hope he doesn't cross my path..._

------------------------------------------

In just a few minutes, people came pouring in, to see all the attractions. They were amazed at Snake and Cat, so flexible. They gasped at Dragon, doing his fire breathing trick, and just stared at Stone, and all his fat. Then, early in the morning, she saw a man, with a dressed up monkey. She knew him instantly as the man who had beat on Erik. So many (mostly violent torturing) thoughts went through her head. Her blood boiled. Her fists tightened. Vo rubbed against Alex to calm her down, and it worked. Alex sighed and looked up. Madame Grizza was leading a group of people to her. "Now, prepare to be amazed! This may seem like an ordinary girl, but she has extrodanary powers! Her name fits her well, but her homeland is a mystery... Now, let Mirror the Magician entertain you!!!" _Not too catchy, but it'll do, I guess..._ Alex began her small show by creating a hologram of a rose and threw it to the audiance, and someone caught it saying "Oh my! It's real!!!!" Next, Alex changed herself into someone from the audiance (that person fainted when seeing Alex doing that). Then, for her own little finally, she made a dog appear right in front of everybody. This got everybody's attention, and after the show, many francs were thrown to Alex as a tip. When everybody left, Madame Grizza came up to Alex and said "Mirror, you are wonderful! Since you did so well, you can keep all the francs..." _Holy... Catnip_...

----------------------------------------

So, tired. Forgive all mistakes please. read and review please!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Why aren't you people reviewing?

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

----------------------------------

Alex stared at the money in her hands, then shoved them into her pockets. So many people came to see Alex, she felt like a god. The Fair made lots of money through her. The morning went by quickly. After her fourth show, they all went to eat lunch. Alex managed to grab some food and walk over to Erik, without Cat finding her. "Erik." Alex called softly. He looked up, but Alex couldn't tell if he was happy, sad, or nutral, or even mad. "Hello..." Erik said. "Something wrong?" Alex asked, looking at Erik. "Yeah, this fair is as bad as..."

"I know." Alex cut him off. Erik gave her a puzzled look. "I know how you're treated." "How? I mean my 'show' isn't even untill dark." Alex tried to find good words and said "I know you get beaten on a whole lot by that man" Alex said pointing to Erik's master. "He's an evil man, condemned by God, I know." Erik sighed. "I want to get away from here soon, but I don't know how..." Alex put her hand on his shoulder, and looked Erik in the eyes. "I'll help you escape, but are you willing to do anything to escape?" Erik nodded. "Okay, we need to escape from here before the fair leaves Paris." "Why?" Erik asked. "You'll want to be here, trust me." Alex leaned towards Erik and whispered the escape plan in his ear. When she was done, Erik nodded, and they finished lunch and they headed back to their places.

More money made noise on the rug where Alex stood as people threw tips at her. It was like all of Paris came just to see her. _Now I know how movie stars feel..._ Alex thought. Alex was done for the day when she looked at Erik's 'show' area, there was a crowd of people laughing at Erik. Oh, how Alex just wanted to go over there and punch everyone who was laughing. The crowd left, and only a few minutes later another groupp came, but this one was different. Lots of young girls, around the ages of ten through seventeen were in this group, and they were all in uniform clothing. Alex looked more closely and she gasped a little. One of them was Madame Giry, when she was younger. She was about eighteen years old, but she looked like she was sixteen. The group gathered around the cage, and Erik was just sitting there, playing with his toy monkey. He looked up at Madame Giry, then looked down again at his toy. Erik's master came in, with a stick, kicked Erik's toy with his foot, and tried to pull off the bag over Erik's head. Erik tried to fight back, but the man pulled out his stick and began to beat on him. Everyone but Madame Giry laughed. Alex's hands turned into fists. Vo came out of her hair and tried to calm her down. It didn't work. The man managed to pull off the bag over Erik's head and this got the crowd really started. They laughed, they gasped, and they threw coins into the cage. This got the man's attention and let go of Erik saying to the crowd "The Devil's Child!" Madame Giry stood there for a bit, looking sad at Erik as he went for the bag that was over his head. He pulled it over his head, as his master went all crazy over the coins.Alex walked over to Erik's cage and Madame Giry looked at her. Erik looked at Alex, but she just gave a look at something tied to one of the cage bars. It was a rope and Erik saw what she was saying. Alex shouted at Erik's master. "How can you find joy in beating on Erik?!!!" the man looked at Alex and just snorted "You're too young to understand..." This made Alex mad. A small throwing knife appeared in her hand and threw it at the man. It hit him right in the shoulder. "Arg-" he was cut off by Erik strangling him with the rope. Madame Giry turned to look and gasped. In half a minute, the man was lieing deathly still. Erik looked up at Alex and they both looked at Madame Giry. She just returned their stare. Then, they heard yelling. "Richard is dead!!" "Murders!" Without thinking, Madame Giry took Alex and Erik by the hands and led them out of the tent just as some police officers came, running after them.

The night was cold and the streets were wet. They seemed to be running for hours. Finally, they were led to a small opening. Madame Giry rushed them in and closed the door. She ran to the main entrance of the Opera Populaire and ran to the Chapel room. Alex just stared at the chapel room. It had painting of angels on all the walls, and prayer candles were lit, with pools of wax surrounding the candles. "We, we...Escaped!" Erik jumped up and down, Vo came crawling out of Alex's hair looking excitingly around the room. The both turned around and saw Madame Giry. She was breathing hard. She caught her breath and stood up. "Follow me. You have to hide, at least while the police are looking for you." Alex looked at her and said "But I don't want to have to hide forever. Can't I be a ballet girl or something?" Madame Giry sighed. "Maybe, but you'll have to go by another name for a while. When I become Ballet Misstress, If I ever become that, Then you can go back to your original name, but don't you think someone will reconize you?" Alex thought then an idea poped into her head. "I'll go by the name Ann, for now, and as for then noticing me..." Alex began to change. Her Dark-Blonde hair became brown, her blue eyes turned dark, and her red dress, became a pink dress. "How's this?" Madame Giry paled. "It's a trick." Alex began to explain about her little trick and Madame Giry's face began to gain back some color. "Okay, but Erik can't go up there. He'd be arrested if he went up there, so he'll have to hide for a real long time." This news made Erik real sad. Alex put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll come visit you everyday." Alex said with a smile. This made Erik real happy. He was finally free, and made a great friend.

-------------------------------------------------

Okay, forgive all mistakes and please REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
